Destiny's Twist
by Sharnia620
Summary: Sakura is living the normal life of a high school student. She does her usual, normal routine, but all that changes when she bumps into a high school student from a different school across town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Sharnia here =]**

**So I have decided to write a fanfic on CARD CAPTOR SAKURA because it is awesome and I am going to be cosplaying as Sakura at Supanova this year (YAY).**

**So this story is going to be a Sakura & Syaoran romance, but I'm hoping to put a bit of humour into it too =] In this story Clow Cards don't exist, b****ut I'm hoping it will still be a good story =D It is set when Sakura is in grade 11 and Syaoran and sakura don't know each other yet...but hey it will work out for the best...I SWEAR 0.0**

**So I hope you enjoy the story. I am open to any suggestions and questions you may have for the future of this storyyy. **

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I"M GUNNA BE LAAATEEEE! I can't believe that stupid alarm clock broke on me! ... not that it ever woke me up anyway."<p>

Sakura hurried around her room throwing her pajama's on the ground and changing into her school uniform. As she finished brushing her short hair she ran downstairs to greet her father and brother.

Her father works as a collage professor and works a lot but she loves him dearly, even if she doesn't see him much. As for her brother...well he is finally looking for places to live. He graduated school a little while ago and is now a soccer player for the cities team. As for Sakura herself, she is in eleventh grade with her best friend Tomoyo. They've known each other since kindergarten and forever since been friends.

"Goodmorning," she said cheerfully to her family.

"Goodmorning...monster. Did you gain weight? I think the house was shaking more than usual."

"I"M NOT A MONSTER?"

Touya, Sakura's brother, developed a nickname for Sakura when she was in fourth grade from all the noise she would make from getting up late.

"Sakura, here is your lunch. You'll have to eat breakfast on the way or you'll be late," her father said kindly, while handing her a piece of toast and her lunch for the day.

"Ok, well I'm off then."

As she turned the corner and ran to the front door she stuffed her toast in her mouth and reached for her bag, quickly packing it. She quickly slipped her new roller blades on and left the house and headed for school, yelling a last minute goodbye to her father and brother.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Sakura, gasped as she went past the blooming Cherry Blossom trees on the way to school. She couldn't help but stare at them. They were pretty this year. Prettier than the other times, though she said that every year. Her mind wandered off as she stared in awe at the trees blossoms.<p>

Sakura screamed as she ran into someones back and fell on her backside.

"Oww," winced Sakura as tried to stand back up. Looking up finally she met amber eyes, filled with worry, "s-s-sorry! I'm such an air-head. I didn't mean to," she stuttered to the stranger looking at her.

"No it's alright. Here let me help you."

Sakura took the strangers hand and slowly got up on shaky legs, "I really am sorry. Please forgive me."

As she glanced at the figure in front of her she finally saw all his features. Chestnut hair, amber eyes, tall, strong and he looked about the same age. Without realising, her mouth started to slowly open in awe at the man she just bumped into.

"Please, it's alright. Anyway I have to go. I can't be late for school. I hope your alright. See you around."

Sakura, staring at the figure disappearing, slowly came back to her senses and continued to school.

_I wonder who he is. He was in The uniform of the high school that on the other side of town. He was handsome too. _

As Sakura thought of the events that just went past she smiled to herself and finally found herself outside school and walking to class.

* * *

><p>"Tomoyoooo, you're such a good singer," Sakura whined, while pouting, "I wish I could be as good as you!"<p>

Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura's whining and continued to practice her song for choir.

Tomoyo, Sakura's BEST friend was popular among many students for her beautiful singing and her looks. She had gorgeous long black hair and big, purple eyes. Everyone wanted to be her friend but she only ever took to Sakura, her friend from kindergarten. As she finished she turned to her desk and cleaned up her things.

"Sakura, you're amazing in your own way. You're the fastest runner in the whole school, you swim the fastest, you're the best at acrobatics and you're extraordinary at javelin. All I can do is sing a tune"

"But singing is so much nicer than sports. Being good at sports makes me feel like a man!" she whined even louder as she got to her point.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and dragged her friend out of the class and down the stairs to the door out of school. "Let's go clothes shopping," she said cheerfully as she called her bodyguards to pick her up and take her to the mall. Sakura didn't like this idea. Shopping always seemed like a waste of time, trying on a million different things or looking at fifty different colours of one item just so you can leave the shop with one piece of clothing or nothing at all. Tomoyo, on the other hand loved shopping and as soon as she mentioned the idea there was no getting out of it.

"But Tomoyoooo," Sakura whined, yet again.

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled slightly before she began to tell Sakura her reason for the shopping trip.

"No 'buts' Sakura! We're going to find you the best dress. Then I will get my camera and take LOTS of pictures of you. Then I will write a small skit for you to act while you're wearing the dress. THEN I will have you dance in the dress while I video you and then..."

Sakura sighed to herself as her friend continued to list the many things that were going to happen when she found the 'perfect' dress for her friend to wear. As she started to tune out to Tomoyo's ranting on the car trip to the mall her mind floated back to the man she bumped into that very morning. They had talked for about two seconds, yet she couldn't get her mind off him. It was strange but she felt greatly attracted to a stranger she most likely, will never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is the first chapter..<strong>

**I made it short because I want to know if it is worth it to keep writing so please tell me if you like it or not but pleaseeee don't say something soo nasty that it will make me cry :D**

**Anyway I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts and ya..**

**JA!**

**P.S. Please message me if there are any mistakes. It's late so there are bound to be MANY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**So this is Chapter 2 of Destiny's Twist. I have been thinking that I may make the chapters of this story short but update often, maybe every four or five days or something, compared to what I would update in my other story which is usually like every six months, caused by writers block haha. Well tell me what you think.**

**So school starts again for me on the ...24****th****...I think, so updating may be hard but I hope I can keep w****riting this story.**

**I am open to any suggestions if you have one you might like to share with me maybe I'll work it into the story :)**

**Anyways, this is Chapter 2, Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo's eyes lit up like a candle's flame. "Sakura..." she stared at her best friend in the new summer dress she bought for her. It was pink with sunflowers spread on it and a small bow on one of the straps, "You look AMAZING!"<p>

Sakura chuckled to herself, "Really? I thought it looked a little weird on me." Sakura, after many hours of shopping finally got Tomoyo to hurry up and choose a dress so she could go back to her friends house and eat. She was starving by this point.

"You're gorgeous! Now wait here while I get my video camera, a pen and some paper for my plans. Before Sakura could say anything else to her friend she was gone to get everything she needed. Quickly she pulled out her phone and text her father saying that she was staying at Tomoyo's for the night and going with her to school the next day. She knew her father would be fine with it but she text anyway so he wasn't worried.

After a couple of minutes passed Tomoyo was back in the room with all her gear. She smiled excitedly at Sakura and started to get her camera set up. Before she could start taking pictures and all her other plans, Sakura interrupted her.

"Hey Tomoyo..." she began looking at her hands and fidgeting. Tomoyo looked at her, curious to know what was obviously troubling her childhood friend, "D-d-do you believe in...l-love at first sight?" Sakura finished as she looked at Tomoyo with an embarrased look on her face.

Tomoyo was taken aback. Sakura was a girl and of course she had girly attributes but she never really talked about love of boys. It just wasn't her thing, "Sure. I believe that you can meet someone and have feelings for them straight away. It just depends on what you do with those feelings and if the person you fell for feels the same way." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura to see her looking at her hands again, "So who, what, when, where, why, how. You know...ALL DETAILS," she said with a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled back. Going back to what happened she told her best friend how simply stupid it seemed but made sure to tell her everything.

* * *

><p>"Syaaaoraaaannnn! What are you looking at!"<p>

"The cherry blossoms. They're beautiful."

"Hey don't you pass this place every morning?"

The boy smiled to himself. "Yeah. I'm going to have fun in the mornings now."

"What? I'm confused Syaaoraaaan. Tell me what you meaaaaaaan. Please?"

The boy called Syaoran shook his head and walked off with his whining friend following close behind, leaving the scene of collision behind for another day.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up the next day confused. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she was at Tomoyo's on the spare bed that was set up for her the night before. She looked around the room for a couple of minutes and glanced over to Tomoyo to see if she was awake. She could see the blanket that was pulled up over Tomoyo was gently rising and falling and she came to a conclusion that her friend was still asleep. Yawning, she laid back down on the bed and glanced at her watch. It was six o'clock in the morning, earlier than she had ever woken up in a long time.<p>

Around ten minutes passed when Sakura heard a light knock on the door. She saw Tomoyo stretch and yawn as she slowly rose from her bed and called for whoever was at the door to come in. The door opened and Tomoyo's mother walked in holding a tray with two cups of tea and some bacon and eggs for the girls to share.

"I made this myself. I hope you enjoy it." Tomoyo's eyes lit up at the breakfast that was being served on the table in her room.

"Thank you so much!" the two girls said in unison as they got out of bed and walked towards the waiting breakfast. Tomoyo hugged her mother before she sat down to have breakfast with Sakura. As her mother left the room they both thanked her again and started to dig in.

"Does your mother make breakfast a lot?" Sakura asked while sipping her tea.

Tomoyo shook her head and finished eating the piece of bacon she had in her mouth before replying, "She is usually at work but when she isn't she'll make either my lunch or breakfast. She's a great cook!"

Sakura nodded happily and started to eat her breakfast before getting herself ready for school.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned at the end of her third class. Maths, the subject she hates the most. She's hated maths since grade two and has continued to throughout her years of education. Luckily for her she had sports next. The class was going to do swimming, her favourite.<p>

"Hey Sakura, before class let's get something to drink."

Sakura turned her head and saw it was Rika. She has been friends with Rika since grade four. They were good friends and always ended up in the same class but they weren't as close as Tomoyo and herself.

"Sure," Sakura smiled at her friend, "There is a drink stand near the swimming pool. We can grab one there."

Sakura and Rika headed towards the school pool and stopped at the drink stand to get some juice. On their journey there they picked up Naoko and Tomoyo as well. As the four friends finished their drink they continued on their way to the pool.

"Sakura, you love swimming right?" Naoko asked.

"Yep! I have to say it's my favourite," she replied with a smile.

Changed and ready to swim Sakura and her three friends hopped in the pool and started swimming. Halfway through their lesson Tomoyo splashed Sakura and they all started fighting in the pool. Sakura giggled until her stomach was sore and she had to admit, it was the best sports lesson that year.

* * *

><p>Syaoran gazed out the window of his school class thinking of the events that happened only a day ago. He was thinking about the girl that bumped into him. She had short, light brown hair. He sighed as he thought about her, knowing he was fooling himself to think that he could ever be friends with her. She was from a different school and they would probably never meet again.<p>

'But I can always _dream_….right?'

* * *

><p><strong>Soo that was it<strong>

**Watcha think?**

**Haha anyways. That is the second chapter done so if you enjoyed it please review or send a message or something. If you have any suggestions you might want to make feel free to message them to me and last but not least if you have any questions feel free to message me haha!**

**So again I hope you enjoyed. Until next time BYEE**

**Sharnia (\(^v^)/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**So I want to thank the people that have reviewed. It means a lot to even get 1 review so to have more than that makes my day **

**So I am going to try my hardest to update…as fast as I can. Now I have started school again it's going to be very hard for me to keep it up but I have started writing this in Biology (because we have laptops ^.^) so I'm sure I'll get my story done in one of my classes. **

**I think that's all so yeah. Oh and I will try to make the chapters longer if I can **

**Anyways, Review and**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Is this….my dream? Is anyone there? Hey you're that guy. Wait…why is there two of me. How come he is talking to he-me? Wait, what are you doing! Why are you-<em>

"Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!"

Sakura screamed and awoke, panting as she looked at her brother's worried face. That dream.

"Sakura? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm…..I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I-I just had a bad dream…I think."

"Alright. Good, well, dad has breakfast down stairs and…..you're late."

"NOT AGAAAAIIIIN!"

* * *

><p>"Geez, Touya is so mean! I can't believe he still calls me a monster" Sakura said to herself as she turned the corner into the street with the cherry blossom trees.<p>

As she looked down the street she saw a tall figure in the distance. Nervously she continued skating down the street, hoping it wasn't some old, creepy man. As she neared the figure, some features cleared and it all seemed so familiar.

'_I'm so sorry! No it's okay.'_

"Y-you're that guy!" Sakura's tongue betrayed her, once again, but before she could skate away the figure turned around with a smile and nodded.

"Yes, that's me. Just so I'm no longer 'that guy' I am Li Syaoran."

"L-li. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. D-do you come here much?"

"Every day. I pass by for school. My mother moved here recently and wants me to move to your school, closer to home."

"O-okay, well it'll be good to see you more. A pleasure to meet you again….bye."

Li waved and turned in the direction of his school. Sakura was in heaven. This was the second time she met him and she had a weird feeling when she was around him. Like her words are stuck in her throat, but she managed to push them out eventually.

'_He's moving to my school! This is HEAVEN! I can't wait until I tell me Tomoyo!'_

With a high pitched squeal she turned and continued to skate to school.

* * *

><p>"TOMOYOOO!"<p>

The dark haired girl turned to face her friend. Tomoyo said with a smile, "Hello Sakura."

"TOMOYOOOOO!"

"What?"

"You're coming over tonight! It's Friday so you're sleeping over too! OKAY!"

At first Tomoyo was a bit shocked. Her friend never usually demanded her to stay over but like she could complain. Taking more pictures, dressing her up. Tonight was going to be fantastic!

"Alright Sakura. I'll come over after I get all my things alright? But first we should probably go to class."

"R-right," Sakura almost forgot she was at school but she was clearly reminded again as she heard the school bell ring.

Sakura headed for class with Tomoyo by her side as she chewed her ear off with wonderful exciting photo shoots for the afternoon to come.

* * *

><p>"I'm….going….to….DIE!" Sakura shouted, "I have one more class! ONE MORE but I am dying of boredom!"<p>

Tomoyo giggled at her friend and handed her some sushi, "Sakura, it's lunch. I made all this food so stop complaining and eat it."

Sakura stopped mid-sentence to look at the picnic basket on the mat where Tomoyo was sitting, "Oh...I didn't realise. Thanks so much Tomoyo," Sakura lightened up and headed to the basket picking different types of sushi, fruit and sandwiches. She was happily munching on the food until Tomoyo interrupted her.

"Who's he?" Tomoyo pointed into the distance.

"H-huh? Who?" Sakura said while turning in the direction that Tomoyo was pointing at.

"That guy staring at you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a figure smile and wave at her. Mouth gaping open she slowly waved back and turned around to Tomoyo.

"So, who is he?"

"L-let's go eat by the fountain," Sakura said while nervously laughing.

"Okay?"

* * *

><p><em>That was close. I didn't think Li was here yet. I thought he was coming here later. I shouldn't have reacted like that though….Oh well it's last class so I should at least try to concentrate.<em>

Sakura looked up from her desk and at the teacher who just walked in.

"Class, this is Li Syaoran, a transfer student from the school across town. Please welcome him."

_Just….my….luck!_

Syaoran caught Sakura's eye and smiled. She was sure her heart skipped a beat. Just from looking at him….

"Li, you can share the desk with Sakura until we get an extra one for you. Sakura raise your hand so he knows who you are."

Sakura raised her hand shakily. How could this day get any better! As Li approached Sakura tried to calm herself down as she smiled and greeted him, making room for him to sit.

"Can I talk to you after school?"

Sakura was caught off guard but she nodded and turned back to her work.

There goes the plan of concentrating.

* * *

><p>The bell FINALLY rang. Sakura had been counting the minutes down for the last half an hour! She packed up her things and headed downstairs, telling Li to meet her out the front. She ran to Tomoyo's class, and told her she had to talk to someone. Tomoyo decided to go ahead and get ready for tonight and before Sakura knew it, she was out the front of the school facing Li as if she was about to confess her love for him.<p>

"W-what did you wanna talk about," the words only just came out of her mouth. She felt as though she had something caught in her throat and she felt kinda foolish.

Li smiled at her and simply said "I like you." He turned and walked away leaving Sakura frozen to the spot as she tried to process the words he just said.

* * *

><p>"AND THEN HE SAID 'I LIKE YOU' AND JUST LEFT! I MEAN WHAT THE HECK DID HE MEAN BY THAT! WHAT IS WITH BOYS AND BEING SO CONFUSING! I MEAN HE COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO EXPLAIN! APPARENTLY ACCORDING TO MY TEACHER HE IS IN ALL OF MY CLASSES TOO!"<p>

Tomoyo stared at her friend, listening intently to her rant about this mysterious guy that she liked. It seemed to her that they only just met and should probably become better acquainted before they say stuff like that.

She turned and looked out Sakura's window. Her eyes widened and she pointed. Sakura stopped ranting and looked quizzically at her friend and the direction she was pointing. Of course he was outside. What else would a stalker do!"

She took Tomoyo's arm and ran down the stairs and out the front door to talk to her new stalker friend.

"What the HECK are you doing here! How do you know that I LIVE here!"

"Well I'm sorry if you're tiny brain doesn't realise I'm delivering a newspaper!"

Sakura was shocked at first to hear him say something like that. I mean he had been so nice the whole time it just came as a shock to hear him be rude.

"I-i-I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

"Yeah well maybe you should shut your window before you start ranting about someone. I'm not deaf," he spat as Sakura flinched at his words.

Tomoyo glanced at them with a concerned look and told Sakura to go inside. She didn't understand why but she turned her back to Li and walked back into her house.

"NOW," Tomoyo started, "SURE she was ranting and being rude but you don't have to treat her like that. MAYBE if you didn't send her mixed signals, MAYBE if you just tried talking to her like a NORMAL human being you WOULDN'T be in this situation. NOW YOU ANSWER ME. WHAT are your intentions with Sakura?" Tomoyo was a bit surprised with what she just said but she had to find out.

Startled, Li looked down and mumbled to himself.

Rolling her eyes Tomoyo stated again and louder this time, "WHAT IS YOUR INTENTIONS WITH SAKURA!"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I'm sorry it's short because I know someone asked for longer chapters but I needed it to end where it ended so the next chapter I can do my idea…if that makes sense. <strong>

**I just want to say, again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**Also I am sorry it took a while haha. I just started school and it has been pretty hectic. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please review and yer **

**Sharnia 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I know amazing.**

**Sorry for not updating. I suck. I know. So last chapter was on a pretty crappy ending...hey shoot me. So hopefully this chapter is a bit better but I can say...it's not very long :(**

**Well that's about all I have to say I think haha. Oh thank you everyone who has supported my story. It means a lot. Anyways yer.**

**Review, leave suggestions or just read my story haha but most of all ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...even though I wish I did :)**

* * *

><p>Syaoran was sitting on the curb. He sighed slowly as he picked himself off the ground. That's it. He was going to march right back to her house and tell her what he really wanted to say. Syaoran stopped momentarily. What was he going to say?<p>

Syaoran then paced, back and forth on the stretch of road. As he scrapped his brain for something, ANYTHING to say he became more and more aggravated with himself.

"Fuck It!" Syaoran said finally and he continued to march to Sakura's house.

After many houses, cats meowing and dogs growling Syaoran had finally reached his destination. Slowly his eyes wandered to Sakura's window. Taking in a deep breathe he walked towards the door. Wiping his now sweaty hands he reached out and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Sakura said cheerily.<p>

Tomoyo smiled as her friend jumped from her seat and ran towards the door. It was good to see her out of her depressed mode...though it did only last for about 5 minutes. Tomoyo turned to her video camera and started to flick through videos as she waited for her friend at the door.

"Just a minute," Sakura said as the doorbell rang again. Finally she reached the door and opened it. Seeing Syaoran in front of her surprised her a bit. What surprised her even more was the fact that his face was a shade of red she didn't think existed.

"A-are you okay?"

"SORRY!" Syaoran clasped his hands over his mouth as if he just told her his biggest secret.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Syaoran stood there embarrassed as hell as she laughed as his red face.

"It's not funny! I mean it. I just wish we could be….friends."

Sakura's laughing died down and she smiled at Syaoran, "would you like to join us?"

Syaoran took a few minutes before he accepted the request and walked into her house. Sakura led him towards her room and introductions were finally made.

* * *

><p>"TOMOYOOOOO"<p>

"Ahh, you have to love the sound of Sakura getting ready to rant in the morning," Tomoyo said sarcastically as Sakura stormed through the classroom door.

Sakura gave Tomoyo an ungrateful glare and brushed the insult off before continuing to talk, "It's my birthday in a week. I'll be turning 16. Sweet 16 and I haven't even got a boyfriend. This sucks!"

"You don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

"I know but...it would be nice you know."

"Did you know that," Yamazaki started before he was cut off by Sakura.

"NOT NOW YAMAZAKI."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura, "Well how about you, me and _Syaaaaoran _go to the movies sometime this week."

Sakura turned red in the face at the mention of Syaoran, "What's with the tone when you said Syaoran's name?"

Tomoyo winked at her friends before running off in the other direction towards Syaoran. Sakura watched from afar as Tomoyo talked to Syaoran about organising the movies. She had to smile when his face turned red as he saw her watching. It was kinda cute.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked in the mirror. She had looked in the mirror about twenty times that day. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura were going to the movies. She knew it was just the movies but she had to look her best. She was wearing a short white and blue summer dress with some ballet flats and a long gold necklace.<p>

She looked at her hair. Her once short hair in primary school had grown out a bit now. It fell to just below her shoulder in small curls. She was satisfied with what she looked like. Cute, but simple. With a smile she walked away from the mirror and headed down for breakfast.

"Hey Monster." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as her brothers snide came from behind her. She was dressed up and he had the guts to call her that...AGAIN!

"I'm NOT a monster you stupid big-headed GORILLA!"

Sakura stormed into the kitchen, gave her dad a hug, grabbed some toast and left. There was no way she was going to have her day ruined by her stupid brother.

* * *

><p>Syaoran and Tomoyo were waiting at the movie theatre. Sakura quickly ran over to them, "I didn't make you wait did I?" She felt terrible. It looked like they had been standing there for ages!<p>

"No. We both only just got here."

Sakura sighed in relief and headed with her two friends to the ticket booth.

"Three for the new horror movie please."

Sakura's heart stopped beating. The new horror movie? She had seen heaps of ads for it. It was about this mansion that was haunted and people were getting killed there...by ghosts. Sakura HATED ghosts. It was her biggest, one and only fear in the whole world.

As the group walked into the theatre and sat down Sakura started getting nervous. Tomoyo got up from her seat and smiled at Sakura.

"I have to get something," Tomoyo left winking towards Syaoran and Sakura.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Syaoran led Sakura out of the theatre as she clutched onto his arm. He led her all the way out to the seats out the front of the theatre and found Tomoyo hanging around the ticket booth. When he caught her eye she rushed over to see what the problem was.<p>

"She got scared."

Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura and the group walked to the park nearby instead to have some fun.

When they arrived, Sakura was first to run for the swing set while Tomoyo sat on a park bench nearby. Syaoran joined Sakura on the swings and they sat there, awkwardly swinging, trying to make conversation.

"Do you believe in true love?"

Syaoran faced toward Sakura, slightly shocked at the forward question. She was looking out into the distance. She looked so at peace. Her hair fell below her shoulders in perfect little curls. She looked...beautiful.

He could feel his face heat up, obviously turning red as he went to answer her question, "I do. I think I have too."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and gave him a big smile, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's insanely short and I should make it longer but I don't want to I mean I want to finish where I finished. haha <strong>

**So that's the chapter done. I am on a schedule now so I should be able to post faster now haha. **

**Well even though it was insanely short I hope you still enjoyed it. Review if you want or leave any suggestions etc.**

**Thanks for any and all support you guys have given me...means a lot!**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**OMG what happened to me? Did I drop off the edge of the world? Did I nearly die of a deadly illness? No unfortunately I had a different illness called, Fuck I Don't Know How To Write This And Now I Can't Be Bothered.**

**Yes I believe it is deadly to us writers. **

**Well I'm here to bring you the fifth chapter soooo I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Do you believe in true love?<em>

Sakura's words echoed in Syaoran's head. She had such a sweet smile as she asked a personal question even he was nervous about answering. He looked at the back of Sakura's head before turning back to his books and trying to work, though it was harder than he thought.

Ever since the movies, Syaoran would blush furiously while he was in company with Sakura. It was driving him mad. He had never been like this at his old school, though there wasn't anyone like Sakura back in that hell hole.

Tomoyo, though, unlike Sakura, was not oblivious to his face when she saw him near Sakura. She always ended up dragging him to a hallway away from Sakura to start lecturing him about just telling her how he felt. It was harder than that though.

Recently, though, it has gotten worse. Now he can barely look at her without his face getting flushed and stuttering his words. It was crazy really. It was even worse at lunch when she basically forced him into letting her hand feed him.

Syaoran sighed at the memory of Tomoyo videotaping the whole lunch and the thought of how his face would be tomato red. Determination sparked in his eyes as he gazed a look at Sakura once more.

_I'm telling her today._

* * *

><p>Sakura turned the corner and headed towards where she would meet her friends for lunch. Though she had more friends than Tomoyo and Syaoran, she didn't eat lunch with any of them except Tomoyo and Syaoran.<p>

She approached the big cherry blossom tree and sat underneath it waiting for her friends to arrive. Usually she would walk with Tomoyo to lunch but she had to go to the choir room and insisted Sakura went on without her.

It was lonely sitting under the tree though. She could see many of her classmates in their friend groups, chatting and laughing, having a good time. She wished someone would come soon enough.

To her luck the shadow of Syaoran appeared in front of her. She blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with him for a while. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Syaoran like a moth to a flame. He was handsome and extremely polite and funny.

She looked up at him and greeted him with a warm smile, inviting him to sit down. All he did was answer by shaking his head.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Sakura stared curiously at the now red faced Syaoran that stood in front of her. She smiled and nodded. Of course he could talk with her. What are friends for? She then again patted the grass next to the tree and he finally sat next to her before finally telling her what he had longed to tell her for weeks.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo grinned widely as she finished setting up her camera, ready to tape everything that happened under that tree while she was doing some 'choir related work'. As she finished putting the tripod up and sitting her camera on it she pressed record just as she noticed Syaoran sit down next to Sakura under the beautiful cherry blossom trees.<p>

_This is going to be good!_

* * *

><p>"What do you to talk about?" Sakura asked curiously while Syaoran was obviously trying to organise his thoughts.<p>

"W-well," Syaoran was so nervous he started to stutter his words, like always, "remember after the movies? When we went to the park and you asked me that question?"

Sakura smiled again and nodded. "Well…I said that I thought I was in love…..and well," Syaoran knew his face was red. He could feel his heart pounding so fast he thought Sakura could hear it. Finally sighing to himself he decided to just blurt it all out, "I would really like to go on a date with you!"

* * *

><p><em>-Earlier that Week-<em>

"_Tomoyooooo, he'll never notice me." Sakura, once again, whined to Tomoyo about how she wasn't pretty enough for Syaoran to notice her. She was constantly worrying about this issue but secretly, Tomoyo knew she had nothing to worry about._

"_What are you talking about Sakura? You're gorgeous." Tomoyo smiled lightly at her friend before turning to get the curling iron to do Sakura's hair._

"_But every time I do my hair all pretty and curled he doesn't even notice!"_

_The constant whining finally got to Tomoyo and she grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looked her into the eye, "If you actually looked at his face for once, you would notice that every time you come NEAR him, whether your hair is curled or not, he is red, in the face. As soon as you leave, he is normal, then, you come back…RED…AGAIN! He likes you Sakura, you just need the confidence to confess how you feel to him!"_

Sakura, now back to reality, realised that Syaoran was staring eagerly at her awaiting her response to his request. She blushed and finally realised, that all along Tomoyo was right. She had constantly said that he liked her but chose to not believe her. Now, though, he was sitting in front of her and finally, she believed it.

"I…I….,"

Syaoran cut in before she could answer, "It's alright…..if you don't feel that same way….or if you want some time to think."

"NO! I mean….," Sakura stammered with her words for a couple of seconds before finally putting them together to reply to his question, "I would love to." Sakura smiled at Syaoran and felt her heart flutter when she saw a huge smile creep onto his face. She rested her back against the tree once more and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

To her surprise, Syaoran informed her that he needed to help the soccer team. She was slightly disappointed to be left behind with no one to talk to but she nodded, understanding that he had to go. Before he left he paused, as if unsure of whether he should get up and she realised why after he leaned forward slightly and pecked her on the cheek. Before she could reply, he dashed off to avoid any awkward conversation and she smiled as she noticed his face as red as a tomato as he left.

She couldn't wait until their date.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's short…but at least it's there?<strong>

**So hopefully I'll be able to write more of this story in a shorted period of time than my 2 month illness haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you can be bothered.**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**I have come back to deliver chapter six. Sorry I haven't updated in GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. I feel really guilty but hopefully you will like the chapter, however it is short **

**It is basically the date between Syaoran and Sakura :D so yeah**

**Review of whatever but make sure you ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

><p>Syaoran glanced at his watch for what must have been the trillionth time. It was that fateful day…the date. Ever since he asked <em>her <em>out he has been fidgety, anxious, nervous and oh so excited. So excited, that he ended up being at the Sunday markets about two hours early. Yep…two hours. It really didn't help how excited/nervous he was but there was no turning back now, and besides, there was only another hour left to wait. Thank god he had his music.

* * *

><p><em>This is not happening.<em>

Sakura started at her hair, her face going ghostly white. There, sticking evilly to the bottom section of her hair was bubble gum.

"TOMOYOOOOO!"

Tomoyo rushed to the bathroom and observed a fetal positioned Sakura, who was whimpering and rocking back and forth on the spot.

"Oh Sakura, I can fix it!"

"Y-you can?" She choked out before returning to her whimpering state.

"Of course! Just you wait!"

After what seemed like hours but was only about twenty minutes, Tomoyo had cut Sakura's hair to it's old, primary school length and put a large, magenta bow in her hair to match the magenta dress she was wearing. The dress had little white polka-dots and fell just above the knee. She also had a simple but cute, little, white bag and some simple flats.

"What did I tell you?"

Sakura giggled softly and finished applying the little make-up she wore to cover up her few blemishes and some lip gloss for…you know…attractive lips?

"Oh and just to let you know," Tomoyo began, "I'm filming this!"

* * *

><p>Syaoran glanced at his watch. He was certain know he had looked at it at least one hundred times but thankfully, it was his final glance. In the distance he could see an energetic Sakura, bounding her way towards him. She looked radiant and her hair…it suited her so much! She was…gorgeous.<p>

"SYAORANN! Sorry to keep you waiting."

"N-no it's fine…I wasn't waiting for long."

"Really? Thank God!"

"Y-your hair…You look beautiful today!"

Sakura blushed and glanced momentarily at her feet. She lifted her head once more, flashed a big grin and before anything else was said she grabbed his hand and rushed off to the nearest store.

_This is going to be GREAT!_

* * *

><p><em>She's holding my hand…Oh my god she's holding my hand. Hey, I kinda sound like a fan girl but…wow. She's amazing and I…I'm sure of it…I love her, I think? ARGH this is so confusing…just, concentrate!<em>

Syaoran had been dragged around hundreds of different stores that morning and there were still hundred left. Unfortunately though, he was starving and was pretty sure that if he didn't get food soon he'd be 'napping' on the floor.

"H-hey…Sakura?"

She turned, her dress twirling with her as her glowing eyes met his, "Yes?"

"Let's stop for some food…kay?"

"Sure!"

Scanning the area, Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's hand and led her over to a small sushi store near some shaded chairs. As they waited for their food, discussion about small things, like trees and birds was made before they finally received their food and sat down.

"Hey, Syaoran? You know how when you asked me out you mentioned when we talked about love at first sight? "

He choked a little before clearing his throat and replying, "Y-yeah?"

"Did you fall in love with me at first sight?"

This time not only did Syaoran choke, some salmon sushi was sent flying across the table to land, thankfully, on the grass out of sight.

"Y-yeah…"

She smiled sweetly as her face turned to a rosy red, "Me too."

As he turned back to his food, the words just exchanged hit him and he felt his face heat, obviously as red as ever.

This date was…pretty good.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Syaoran exclaimed, slightly amazed, "Its five pm."<p>

"Really? Where'd the time go?"

"Yeah it feels like it's only been a few hours not seven."

"Oh, that reminds me. Tomoyo is sleeping over and I have to head off and pick up some food on the way home. I'm sorry, but I'll have to head off now."

Syaoran smiled, "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Again, with an uncertain air, Syaoran went to leave but quickly back tracked, to leave a short peck on Sakura's cheek before dashing off. Sakura could only laugh. She didn't mind him dashing off afterwards. Instead he left her in a happy daze before she finally snapped back to reality and headed home.

* * *

><p>"It was amazing Tomoyo! I had so much fun and the whole time I had butterflies in my stomach. I really think I'm in love…not like with Hatori, I'm truly…in love."<p>

"Hey! I told you not to mention that jerk again!"

Sakura giggled, "Tomoyooooo, I said I was in love!"

"Oh, well, I knew that when he kissed you today! Your mouth was open for so long, I was almost certain that you were catching flies!"

"HEY!" Sakura gasped sarcastically as she pelted one of her feather stuffed pillows at her friends face.

As it fell away a very shocked Tomoyo reappeared before her devilish grin sneaked it's way on her face as she threw herself at her friend and tickled her till no tomorrow.

As the night came to an end and the two friends had gone to bed, memories of the night and day flooded back into Sakura's dreams and she had to say…it was the best Sunday ever!

* * *

><p>"School is a bitch!"<p>

"Come on Sakura…I even got to style your hair since I stayed over."

"I know…and I love it but…come on…Maths, first thing Monday morning should be illegal!"

Tomoyo could only roll her eyes as Sakura stuck out her bottom lip and whined about all the hardships of her life. On the contrary, it didn't take long before Tomoyo spotted Syaoran and ran over to him to plot more romantic schemes.

"Hey Syaoran!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo. Good morning?"

"So I heard you kissed Sakura yesterday" Making sure she announced it loud enough for EVERYONE to hear.

Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed and red faced as he tried to understand how asking about her morning turned into a certain peck yesterday.

"Y-yeah…what about it?"

Tomoyo leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "How about you do it again? Now? On the…lips?"

Tomoyo observed Syaoran's face as he went redder than ever (if that's possible) and she giggled as she turned away from him and took her seat for roll mark.

Lunch was going to be FUN!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now. Hopefully the next chapter will be on its way and also, I am very sorry for not updating. I just could find the motivation to write.<strong>

**Also, just wanted to say a BIG THANKYOUUU to everyone that has supported this story…it means the world to hear that people are enjoying it. **

**Well again, thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter and review if you'd like ;) **

**Sharnia :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**So here is chapter seven! I hope you'll enjoy it and you can review if you want ;)**

**Also feel free to correct any mistakes I have made. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

><p>Rumours spread pretty quickly that Syaoran and Sakura were a couple. An 'item', many called them. This only brought more red faced Syaoran occasions and plenty of awkward and embarrassing conversations for Sakura. She really didn't mind though.<p>

Since that first date, they finally decided that becoming a couple, would be a good thing and had since been spotted by many, holding hands. It's not that spectacular…just holding hands…but even so, Tomoyo took quite the advantage of every moment.

Until, another problem had been thrown upon her. A very interesting boy arrived at school and he had an eye on someone…Tomoyo. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran quickly befriended the new comer when he arrived and found it particularly easy to joke around and officially become friends with him. Though, the more time they spent with him, it became progressively obvious that he liked Tomoyo and Sakura made sure she knew it. Finally, it was her turn to find anything to tease her best friend about and she did _not _miss one opportunity.

"Come on Tomoyo…he is so sweet and unbelievably, head over heels for you!"

"I know but…what if he spends time alone with me and then decides he doesn't like me?"

Oh for god's sake. Double date. Coffee store. Saturday."

"But…"

"No buts! It. Will. Be. Great!"

"I'll call Eriol then…"

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sat nervously next to Eriol as Sakura and Syaoran devilishly smiled back. Syaoran was in on Sakura's plan just as much as Sakura herself and she soon felt like she had two evil cupids as friends. It then became habit for her to study her hands as if they were the most interesting and fascinating thing in the whole world, while sitting in silence. What a great date this was turning out to be!<p>

Finally, to break a little tension, the coffee's arrived and was handed out to the four friends, but, that only scored two seconds of relief. When the waitress left with a smile, everyone went back to their positions, though this time, it was Tomoyo's coffee which was so interesting.

'_I can at least enjoy this' _she thought sighing heavily before bringing the cup to her mouth to take a sip of the hot beverage.

"So you going to kiss her?"

Tomoyo choked abruptly as she turned to Syaoran who wore a straight face, as if she wasn't even there.

'_God…remind me to show someone one of his VERY EMBARASSING FILMS!' _

Eriol glanced sideways for a moment at Tomoyo before answering simply that it was planned. How they could talk like that around her with suck steady voices and straight faces _blew_ her mind. The only reasonable explanation would be if they were _purposely_ pulling her leg. As she looked towards Sakura for some answers though, she simply received a sweet smile.

And this was going to be the whole date? Fun.

* * *

><p>Sakura, feeling bad enough as it is for being the demon version of cupid, suggested going to the beach. There was no way she was going to deal with Tomoyo pointing her round, purple, pleading eyes at her anymore. So the beach became the dates, go to scene.<p>

It was a nice day. The sky was blue and a few fluffy white clouds floated by as the sun beamed down on them. They all thought a good walk to break some sweat before having a wade (no swimmers were brought of course) in the water would be an excellent idea.

There was a cement path, just off the beach which led through some trees and plants, making the perfect scenic and relaxing route for them to take, so…they took it. Of course all was in silence minus the slight crunches of the fallen leaves that littered the path.

All around them trees hugged the path and shrubs covered any other space. After a few minutes of walking they crossed a small, slightly arched, wooden bridge which curved the path slightly to the left and brought the group underneath a shelter of trees. Small specks of light filtered through the leaves and flowers grew all around the trunks of the trees. It was stunning and the smell was amazing.

The path continued along with the same shelter and scene before finally opening up to a clearing, which brought them to the other side of the beach. As they walked to the sand, shoes in hand, they split off into the couple pairs, finally having some time alone.

Sakura linked fingers with Syaoran as they put their feet into the shallow water washing in and out of shore. It was amazing how much foam there was. It was…relaxing.

"I love you Sakura."

A smile played on Sakura's lips as she turned to a blushing Syaoran. Removing his hand from hers he rested it on her cheek, leaning in to brush his lips over her forehead, before re-linking his fingers with hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I really like you Tomoyo."<p>

"I know."

"So we can be together?"

"Well, we have been for a year…right?"

Eriol smiled before capturing Tomoyo's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her wait as her hands found the back of his neck. It was quite some time before the couple broke their kiss off to catch their breath as the water rushed to shore and over their feet.

"I've missed you Eriol."

"And me you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, love birds! You seen Sakura?" Syaoran ran towards what seemed like <em>another <em>make out session between his friends. Tomoyo's worried eyes looked at him as her face turned into confusion.

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah but she left for the bathroom and hasn't been back since. I was going got call her but I left my phone at home and I can't exactly barge into the girls toilets."

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed as she fished for her phone, "You call her and I'll check the toilets. I'll meet you here."

Syaoran nodded as he searched for Sakura's name in Tomoyo's contacts and Eriol and Tomoyo headed in the direction of the toilets. Finally, coming across her name, he pressed call and eagerly awaited her response.

_-Ring-_  
><em>-Ring-<em>

Syaoran started to pace slowly in a circle on the spot he was told to wait.

_-Ring-_  
><em>-Ring-<em>

His eyebrows furrowed as he impatiently waited for a response and his pacing slightly sped up.

_-Ring-_  
><em>-Ring-<em>  
><em>-Ring-<em>  
><em>-Ring-<em>  
><em>-This number is unavailable. If you wou-<em>

Syaoran shut the phone off and kicked some sand in irritation. Looking in the distance he saw Eriol and Tomoyo approaching…with no Sakura.

"Shit."

"I couldn't find her in the toilets. Surely she wouldn't have wandered off without us."

"That's what I though…I'll call her again."

Syaoran quickly pressed redial, bringing the phone to his ear once more, praying to god that she would answer.

_-Ring-_  
><em>-Ring-<em>  
><em>-Ri- "Hello?"<em>

"Sakura? WHERE ARE YOU!? I"VE BEEN WORRIED SI-"

_"Give me that you slut."_

Syaoran froze as a gruff voice entered the background and a blood curdling scream erupted from the phone.

"S-sakura? SAKURA!"

_…..Help_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go people! Chapter seven ALL done and you didn't even have to wait for like…a year :\ (Sorry 'bout that!)<strong>

**Just for some information! I have updated this pretty quickly (about 1 week) and I hope to get chapter eight out on Sunday as well (Australian Sunday btw – around a week away). Though I can't promise anything. After next Sunday I'm back to school (been on holidays) and I already have about 4 assignments due on the first week back so chapter eight might be hard to get out too.**

**Also, the beach walk was all based on a short walk that I went on while at the SUNSHINE COAST! It is all quite true and the beach was beautiful too so that's where that scene was inspired from.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review if you'd like (it would be greatly appreciated since it helps me with improving my story! 3). Thanks to those who have reviewed and read each chapter even after my long holiday from writing. You guys are amazing and you motivate me so much!**

**I have a plan written out for this story which makes this story (in total) 12 chapters but we'll see how it goes.**

**Sorry this was long winded but still I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sharnia :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**So I'm here with chapter eight! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

><p>'<em>So this is the place,' <em>Syaoran thought as he stood in front of a large grey warehouse that looked like it would collapse at any second, _'Always shady looking.'_

He took a few steps forward examining everything around him.

"Watch out you dick heads, 'cause if Sakura's hurt…you're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 of Sakura's abduction<strong>

"Yes I would like to report a missing person."

"What time did the person go missing?"

"Around 11:30 a.m."

"Name? Age? Family? Contacts?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. 16. Her father is Fujitaka Kinomoto and she has a brother, Touya Kinomoto. You can contact her house or my mobile. The numbers are 55268943 and 0425679210."

"And lastly, a description of the young girl."

"She has brown, fairly short hair and emerald eyes. She's a little taller than average for her age and gender and is quite thin. The last thing she was wearing was some denim shorts with a green spotty top and white flats."

"Okay son. We'll find her. She is probably just roaming the streets."

"There is a reason why I am so concerned. When I called her cell a low, gruff voice interrupted and she screamed….Officer, she's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p>Tomoyo had been taken home as soon as Syaoran had hung up the second time while talking to Sakura. She couldn't take it. Her best friend had been kidnapped and all they could do to help her is get Syaoran to call the police. She felt anxious, nervous and completely useless. All she could do was think of what could be happening to her dear friend.<p>

"Hey Tomoyo…it's okay. I'm sure Sakura will be found and healthy," Eriol strained to say positive, reassuring words. He really needed them himself but it was the most he could do to calm his sobbing girlfriend.

"Arrangements have been made for all your friends to stay over sweetie."

Tomoyo nodded towards her mum with red puffy eyes and wet cheeks before she collapsed into Eriol's arms as sobs broke through her body.

'_Please let Sakura be safe!'_

* * *

><p>Syaoran sighed as he knocked on the front door of Tomoyo's house. He had spent since twelve o'clock searching for clues of where Sakura might be and the most he came across was one of her shoes which he placed in a bag in case the police could check for fingerprints. Though finding the shoe has led to a man that lived across the street from where it was found and Syaoran was determined to question him tomorrow.<p>

As he was let in he bowed to Tomoyo's mother then escorted himself to Tomoyo's bedroom. The news he brought of what he found calmed Tomoyo a bit and after dinner, supper and some strategizing the three mini detectives fell asleep, knowing the day that they had to come.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened her eyes. All around her everything was red. The walls, the floor…even she was red. As she tried to say something her voice cracked and she felt the hoarse, scratched feeling of her throat.<p>

Finally, turning to look around again she noticed her reflection, red again. Though the reason became clear when she saw a gash in her head and blood flowing down her forehead and into her eyes. Then it all came back and she finally noticed she was tied up. She couldn't do anything. Her arms and legs felt like lead and her head started spinning. Before she knew it, blackness took over…again.

'_Syaoran…help.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Sakura woke once more, eyes foggy but mind and focus intact. Blinking a few times allowed her a clearer few and she noticed the red gone. Looking over into the mirror again she saw her forehead has been wiped and the blood in her eyes was taken care of. Then she finally noticed a familiar face in front of her. He smiled up at her, stepping closer and brushing her bangs from her eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand as his other slid down her aching body.

"Remember me?"

* * *

><p>Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol now stood outside the door of the suspicious man's house. Tomoyo had once again, linked fingers with Eriol as her nerves slowly got the better of her. She was worried for Sakura. She couldn't help but have every bad thing that could have possibly happened to her, run through her mind like a sickening horror movie. As Syaoran lifted his hand and rapped on the door, she squeezed Eriol's hand tighter, her knuckles turning white and the door slowly creaked open.<p>

"Whaddaya want?" the man slurred as he saw the three _'youngin's' _before him.

"We want to know what you saw to a young lady around our age, who was forcefully taken yesterday," Syaoran coldly replied, leaving no time for any sort of game to be played.

The older man sighed, knowing playing innocent wouldn't work as he stared into the piercing amber eyes, "She was taken by the local thugs. If they are treating her like everyone else they take, she would have been taken to one of their shady warehouses. First day, she's beaten, second day she's broken, teased and panicked….prepared in a way. Then tomorrow, the third day…. She's fucked."

Tomoyo took a sharp intake of breath and Eriol rapped his arm around her shoulder for support. Syaoran on the other hand was boiling over with anger as he clenched and unclenched his fists, a look of murder dancing in his eyes.

"And why," he spat, "has no one informed the police?""

The man once again looked into the boys eyes and gave a flat reply, "Because…they've paid off the important."

Syaoran threw his fist into the wall as he received the news, blood dripping slightly from his knuckles.

"Money-blinded shit heads!" he screamed as he turned his back and stormed off.

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a worried glance before turning back to the man and thanking him for his help. As they turned away from the door and searched for Syaoran they saw him crouched over near a pole, slightly resting his weight on it, struggling to gain his composure.

It was Eriol who approached and rested his hand on the fuming and terrified Syaoran. For all they knew…Sakura could be bloodied up and being violated beyond all means, while they were safe and sound.

"She needs you now buddy, so don't flip out and abandon her."

And that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>"H-Hatori!"<p>

"That's right _babe. _Missed me? Missed me love and kisses? Of course we never did get this far," he snickered as he brought his hand to her thigh.

"Please…don't!"

He sighed backing off and taking a seat a few feet away before contemplating how he should go about his words.

"Why do you _never _accept me? Even when we were dating you always told me to stop!"

"We were in grade ten! I wasn't ready!"

"And when would you be ready!? When you're old enough to be a fucking _granny?_"

"Hatori…I loved you but I knew…somewhere in my heart, that you weren't the one…and now I've found him but you've ripped me away from him."

Hatori rose from the seat, anger flashing through his eyes and taking control of his body. He slammed his fist into her face before throwing another at her gut, winding her.

"I'll have you tomorrow," he whispered into her ear before snickering and leaving the room.

As he slammed the door behind him he left a sobbing an wheezing Sakura behind to be overcome once more, by still blackness and dreams of the ones she loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 – 12:35 a.m.<strong>

It had been 3 p.m. before Syaoran started searching every warehouse he could find on the local map. In his angered state, he stormed off without Eriol and Tomoyo to find the warehouse himself. Of course, because of his state of mind, deducing the amount of warehouses to the most likely ones she would be held captive…did not happen.

So instead he had spent around nine hours, searching for her and finally he hit the jackpot as he stood in front of that classically, shady warehouse.

"Watch out dickheads, 'cause if you've hurt Sakura…you're dead!"

Syaoran walked up to the door on the side of the building and forcefully kicked them open. To his surprise, no one was there and he easily walked in, no fight needed. Then he spotted him. Tomoyo had told Syaoran about the slime ball in case he every turned up. And now…he was ready to mess..him..up!

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Wow mate…you sound like Batman," he snickered while shooting a glare towards the uninvited guest.

"Which makes you a very pitiful version of the Joker…now I'll repeat this again, WHERE IS SHE!?"

"You won't get her with those manners," Hatori clicked his tongue and wagged his finger to be met with a fats moving Syaoran in his face and a fist in his gut.

"Gee….I thought you would put up a fight, you and your _many _thugs?"

"It's a weekend. They're having a day off. Plus…..I wanted to be the one to take her first," he wheezed in reply, still recovering from the hit that forced his breath from his body.

"You're scum and you're weak," Syaoran spat before landing a fist into Hatori's face, allowing blood to flow freely from a split lip. Though he had one last thing he needed to do and as he walked behind the crouching Hatori he brought his right foot back and claimed a spot on kick to the man's _treasures _before walking to the only other door he could see, to collect his missing girlfriend.

'_That wasn't very exciting.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to see Syaoran asleep next to her, fingers interlaced with hers. A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered him bursting in and taking her away from the hell hole of Hatori. At first, she thought it was another pleasant dream but slowly realised it was reality.<p>

His eyes fluttered open as if her staring awoke him and he smiled to see her awake and happy.

"You okay?"

"Been better."

"I'll let you dress and then come back."

As she nodded, slightly anxious to be left alone, she became aware of her surroundings and that she was at Tomoyo's house. She was certain she would be safe with her dozens of body guards protecting the house. She then also realised that the gash in her head had been bandaged and obviously stitched by the personal doctor Tomoyo's family had.

She was lucky that the gash was the only 'serious' injury she had. Though she also had been punched in the gut and across the face, the only mark that showed was bruising and she was thanking god that nothing serious had come of it.

Hatori….even the thought of him made her skin crawl and the more she thought of it; the more she started to freak out. It was like he had slid into her brain, corrupting her and leaving his mark forever. Her breath started to quicken as shadows that weren't there started to move and objects morphed into his cruel face.

Then she felt it. The hand on her shoulder. He was back! She knew it! He was going to take her again! Her mouth opened and an ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth as the thought of being back I the hands of Hatori shook her to the bone.

'_No!'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! All done :D Chapter nine next and hopefully I'll have it posted in a week again though I do start school again tomorrow ;( so no promises!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review if you'd like ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing and also thanks to those who added my story to their faves/watch list. We should be buddies ;)**

**Well, until next time,**

**Sharnia :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter nine! YAY :D ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is he doing!?" Touya screamed as his sister's traumatizing voice erupted from the room next door.<p>

His father tried to stop him but it was too late. That dick head was obviously doing something to his precious sister and there was no way he was going to let him. She had already been through enough shit and yes, he may have saved her but now? Now he was no longer the hero.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Touya once again, screamed as he stormed into the room and knocked Syaoran into the ground. A smile flickered to his face as he heard the fallen teenager groan in pain, before he threw his weight on top of him and started throwing punches.

It didn't take long before his father stepped in and restrained him but he still managed to give the bastard a bloody nose and split lip.

"DIE!" he spat before his father finally got full control and pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind his enraged son.

"Sorry Syaoran."

* * *

><p>Tomoyo glanced nervously at Touya as he sat, still consumed by anger, as he washed his bloodied knuckles with a cloth. The two young teenagers that remained in the other room couldn't deny how intimidated they were. To be truthful, the two of them had to use a lot of self-control to not go hide in another room nearby.<p>

"Hey Eriol?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think Sakura will be alright?"

"She's strong…she'll be fine," Eriol smiled before wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's waist and bringing her down to sit on his lap.

Tomoyo knew he was trying to comfort her but she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. What if Sakura was scarred forever and never returned to her old self? It would break her heart and she would surely be pained to see her long-time friend…anything but herself. For now, she just had to hope she would be alright.

* * *

><p>Syaoran sat up and saw a sobbing Sakura being comforted by her father. He inched closer, making himself visible but still far enough away so that if she freaked out again he could leave. Everything was so confusing. Did he do something wrong? Is she mad at him for not finding her sooner? Does she want to….end it? No…he couldn't think like that….for now, he had to be strong for her. That's when he got caught off guard.<p>

"SYAORAN!"

In less than five seconds, Sakura was in his arms, grabbing on to him like life support and sobbing into his chest. Her father had left and it was just the two of them. Had she though he was someone else?

"Sakura? You okay?"

Sakura slowly lifted her head, allowing their eyes to meet. She stopped crying as she saw warmth, security and love in his eyes. She sat up, arms still around him, and she sat there in his embrace, allowing herself to heal from the horror she just witnessed.

And now she knew…she couldn't survive without him.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Day Later<strong>

"Hey Syaoran? Remember when we first met?

"Of course…I remember it like yesterday."

"We were under these trees. It feels like it's only been a few weeks but here we are, two weeks from finishing our eleventh grade and the cherry blossoms that filled these trees so beautifully, have been replaced with snow. It's like, as soon as I met you, the world moved faster, as if trying to rob us of time together….but here we are, still staying strong…together."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. He knew there was a change in her. She was paranoid and scared. It would take at least a year for her to heal, and that's why he would never leave her and he would always protect her.

Sakura absently turned her face towards him, their eyes meeting and fingers interlacing. It was like for once, the world was slowing down for them, not speeding up.

And then it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kinomoto's<strong>

"You should apologize Touya.."

"Why? He made her scream and sob for ages! Who cares if she thought he was Hatori!? He still hurt her!"

"Touya…he is the only one she allows to get close to her, out of ALL the guys she knows. She won't even let US near her! She needs him and she needs you to accept that!"

"FINE! But if that puny sick head does one thing to hurt her, he's DEAD!"

Fujitaka smiled, "And I'll help you."

* * *

><p>The couple stood there in shock. In their 'moment' the world was granting them, mother nature had a different idea. They now stood there, a pile of snow covering their heads and shoulders and burying their feet. It was almost like they could hear nature cacking as they stood there, mouths wide open.<p>

Though, it wasn't long before they came back to reality and laughed it off. In all seriousness, it was probably the funniest thing that had happened to him in a while so they just laughed and shook off the melting snow from their clothes.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura giggled, "You?"

"Bit cold."

They interlaced fingers once more, laughing as they went before Syaoran turned extremely serious.

"Uhm…you alright? Your face looks really flushed. You aren't getting a fever are you?"

~Silence~

"I love you Sakura."

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, making her twist into his direction and into a much closer proximity. She could feel his warm breath brushing against her face, making chills creep up and down her spine.

They had never been like this before. It was their choice to take thing…very slow…but that was just because they were nervous. Afraid they might do something wrong. Now though…everything felt right.

Sakura stuttered her next words, the new sensations making speech next to near impossible, "I-i…lo-"

Syaoran moved forward, cutting off her speech and their lips connected. At first she was still, slightly shocked but before long she responded and somehow, everything seemed natural. His lips were warm and inviting and she never wanted to stop…but the lack of air became apparent to her and they broke apart panting for air.

They rested their foreheads against each other's and locked eyes, still collecting their breath.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"You finished?" Eriol asked as he saw his girlfriend packing up her camera.<p>

"I got the whole thing," she smiled devilishly, "oh and…that was a really good shot…the snow fell right on top of them."

Tomoyo and Eriol linked fingers and walked away from the site of shooting, grins of the devil, plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokie guys. Chapter nine complete! Now as a warning the next three chapters (that's right! Only three left!) are a bit jumpy (time jumps). I hope to get number ten out in a week as usual but again, no promises! School is a busy place and I recently got a job which means less time to do assignment and other work which means less time to write! D:<strong>

**Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter and review if you'd like!**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia :D**

**P.S. Thanks for all the amazing support! You guys are amazing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I present you, the last chapter. Though I planned to have 12 I have changed my mind. This chapter is probably not what you want or expect for the last chapter of this story and though you may not like it I have still given you this because I write what I believe fits for my story. Though I do hope you like it :D**

**Sorry for not updating much, but now at 1 am I found the need to write something and so I give you this. I hope you read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong>I write to you in the days that are to be my last and I hope you will find in each letter the memories and some of the happiest moments in our lives. Don't read this with sadness or pain but with the happy thoughts that filled us every day before. I address a letter to each of you and pray to see and talk to you once again. I am joining my father now and I hope you will join us some time when your time is right.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Eriol,<em>

_Oh Eriol. You and your clumsiness. It seems odd since throughout the whole of high school you seemed very proper and mysterious and worked out but it turns out you're as much of a fool as the rest of our weird gang._

_I hope you have recovered from formal. Please, don't do that again and well, lets just thank god you didn't do something similar at your wedding or it could have been a mess._

_Oh and keep Syaoran company…being the idiot he is he'll probably hide away and say he's fine but don't believe him, the old trickster._

_I now give you full ownership of my collection of super hero books, even though some may be yours that I FAIRLY won off you in poker. And I know you are exclaiming right now about how I cheated but I still find myself not guilty._

_I will miss you, your jokes and your friendship and I hope you and Tomoyo continue to be happy. Love lots,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Yomi,<em>

_My beautiful daughter, I will miss you. You have been the greatest blessing in my life and I have and will always treasure you. My first and only daughter, I am so proud you have succeeded as a teacher. The children who shall be taught by you are lucky and will not find any teacher better. I hope you and Takashi enjoy your life together and always remember your father is there for you when times are tough._

_I am sad to have not met your child. I hope you have an easy labor and I will always watch over you. Also a tip I have learnt myself….if the men are being difficult it is always an option to threaten the twats. They just don't understand much._

_I really will miss you and I hope you take our memories together away with you for a long while. Though you don't remember such things as when you first spoke or walked around, you will still remember our 'girl days' and our good old fun at the beach. I guess we were different in that way, not shopping all the time but we had our fun anyway._

_Your wedding was amazing my girl and you were gorgeous. I am again, so proud and I will miss you dearly._

_With lots of hugs and kisses,_

_Mum_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Touya,<em>

_My brother. The stupid, arrogant, annoying, obsessive, most frustrating idiot in the world and I love you all the same. Though your stupid joke of me being a monster angered me till i almost exploded, I do love you and always will._

_I am going now, to meet dad and stay with him for a while. I hope that you and Rin are happy and make sure you give your silly boys a scratch on the head for me._

_Unfortunately I haven't much to write to you for everything I could write you already know. You have always been amazing to confide in, even with the joking and teasing at my issues. I love you and hope you will confide in others and not keep yourself locked up. Be a little more free big brother._

_I love you and hope to see you again someday, love lots,_

_Your sister, Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tomoyo,<em>

_Oh where do I start. You are amazing. My best friend and basically my sister, I love you and will miss you with all my heart. Knowing each other since kindergarten is a long time and unlike any other friend you have always been there. Even through gaps of not seeing each other for years, we still came back to our joking, usual ways._

_I now know what you and Eriol did so many years ago in the winter, and I have to say that every time I think of it I laugh. And don't worry I found the tape and I didn't ruin it. In fact I stole it and have kept it with me since then and have watched it over and over while in the hospital._

_We are now 45 and though you will continue to build relationships and gain more memories I still hope you will forever remember me as that goofy friend of yours that was good at sport._

_I give you full permission to drag my daughter into any of your fashion shows and all of your mall dates when you just want to dress someone up and take pictures, of course, unless she is at work._

_Also, make sure you keep that silly old Eriol in line. Though he isn't usually out of line he has his moments, as you should recall at formal that one time. Of course I'm sure he didn't mean for that to happen but the punch bowl ended up in all sorts and I'm sure that the fans didn't appreciate what happened._

_And to your beautiful children. Each of them look like you and will grow up to be amazing and just as talented as yourself. Make sure you give Akira that doll she always fusses over when she visits. If I didn't I'm sure she would come into my house just to fix her hair and clothes every day._

_I love you much my friend,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Syaoran,<em>

_My love and my best friend. We have had so many memories and it all started with my daydreamed stupidity which led me to you. Under those cherry blossoms, so many miracles have happened and under those cherry blossoms I came to meet you and fall in love with you._

_Our high school years were great, full of excitement and silly teenage fun. But even though it was silly, every moment meant the world. I was glad to meet you and even though we started out rough for a small while, it worked out for the best in the end._

_Formal or prom as you always tell me it's called, was amazing. Tomoyo, Eriol and you yourself were amazing. Beautiful and handsome, and I was so lucky to have seen it. The night is one I won't forget. It's the night you made the promise to always be with me and was probably one of the best nights of my life. I knew I could never leave you. That was the moment that I was certain you were the one._

_Moving in…wasn't that a funny time. Oh how we used to fight over where the furniture should be and who should do the cleaning for the week. Thank goodness Tomoyo pulled us up and straightened us out. Even though university was hard to deal with along with the house, I am proud we both succeeded in gaining our dream jobs. Of course writing wasn't easy to get well known for for me, you were a top architecture and will be for times to come._

_When we got married…I remember so fondly, April 6th, and the cherry blossoms were beautiful. I will always remember our first dance...our first everything as a married couple and thanks to you, our special day was perfect._

_We have a beautiful daughter Syaoran, and though she is 23 and out of home she will always be there for you and you for her. Take care of our precious little girl, always and forever._

_I love you Syaoran, so much that the words I write cannot describe it. I pray that even though I leave you now, you will still find happiness in life and will always be friends with Tomoyo and Eriol. They are precious and should always be treasured._

_I will miss you and watch over you from heaven._

_With much love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

><p>Syaoran read the letter, tears flowing from his eyes. It has been two days since the funeral. How she could be gone, completely gone from him, and only at the age of 45. He still couldn't believe it was some 'unknown virus'. How could the doctors abandon him at his most desperate time?<p>

It was the 20th time he had read his letter. He had counted by putting lines on the mirror in the bathroom. He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to but it was true and he had to accept it.

His beloved Sakura was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later ~<strong>

_Journal__,_

_It has been five years, to this day since the funeral of my wife and greatest friend, Sakura. I have missed her through the years but I am much better than I was. Ever since Eriol had been coming over weekly to play cards and watch some TV, I had been improving._

_Also the journal has been working well. I am glad the doctors recommended it._

_I am now 50, and my daughter is 28, with three children, a great job and a great husband. I am proud and I am glad she is happy._

_Tomoyo and Eriol are also coping well, though Tomoyo has had her days of sadness. My job is coming along well and I get together with my mates a lot to pass spare time. I know Sakura told me to move on and be happy but I am content with my life of friends and a memory of love that could never be matched by another._

_I hope to one day see Sakura again, see her smile and see her laugh, but for now I will continue to be that happy guy called Syaoran._

_I come to write in the last page of this journal to say thank you and farewell. I hope the person who next reads this will understand and be proud of my decisions. I wish you the best of luck and the best in life and may we someday, meet again._

_Syaoran._

* * *

><p><em><em>**So that's it guys,, the end of Destiny's Twist. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you did/didn't. Sorry I took a while and when I did get to this it ended up being the last. I may yet write another story for CCS but we will have to see.**

**Thank you EVERYONE for being the greatest and supporting this story, you guys are amazing and I appreciate everything you have to say, good or bad..it always helps.**

**I'll catch you guys later,**

**Sharnia (\(^v^)/)**


End file.
